Dez and Ally
by argen-esponge-doo
Summary: What happens when Austin does not appreciate what you have? Old characters seek revenge. Austin change. Dez has to be strong for Ally, but both are losing your best friend. Everything is at stake. His friendship, his reputation, trust and everything had already been.
1. Chapter 1

ok these are small drabbles about Ally and Dez. I know it's an idea of weird but that's me! hehe hope you like it. I do not own anything of Austin & Ally fic only.

D&AD&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A

Ally P.O.V

Austin had asked the dining melody job to be near Cassidy. I'm not jealous but since she appeared is like I did not care no mention of having failed in many trials in these two days. Trish also worked here so just me and Dez at a table. That came Mindy.

-Dezy love

-No Mindy! -He said a little nervous, haha gave them grace.

-Just bring you..! your cake!

-Well...

-And your Ally?

-Mmm thanks just the same.

He was yelling at someone to prepare the order.

-She bores me! and even this Austin to hide!

-If too distant.

-They do not even like the way you tried lately to

-How do you know?

-you know I'm a great director? I have to tell emotions of my artists! -said as he pulled a plush cat from his backpack.

-That was Dez!- That boy certainly was bipolar.-And that cat?

-Well, let's say after Austin while you take the blame for that song I thought something would make you feel better and here! Ta ta ..!

-Aww Dez thanks!

I got up from my cabin to spend next to him and hug him. When we heard a loud hawking. When I saw it was a very very angry Mindy.

-What are you doing? - She cried, but therein Dez's collar. He had been very sweet to me today to get on the mood so do not deserve that ... had to do something and fast.

-No! what are you doing with my boyfriend!? - Dez volt surprised to see me but understood from that if I wanted to save Mindy continue the game. And was put his arm my waist.

-THAT!?

-As you heard Mindy she's my girlfriend and I brought him this gift.

-'Exactly!

-You know? Do not believe them!

-Mindy I tell you is true.

Dez followed embracing me, in that we saw Austin and Trish looked only caught a glimpse.

-Kiss each other and give me proof ..!

-That!? - Said the two in unison.

-What you hear ...

-Ok-I very safe.

Dez leaned over me and I was a little closer until our lips touched, my arms around his neck and around my waist, approaching more slowly the kiss became more passionate but slightly parted for breath and remember that we were in a place with more people. I just saw it eyes like him to me.

AD&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D

If reading this is because you got bored with the fic! hehe. Hope you like it and pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase! leave their review and if they want to continue! Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! I will continue the fic. And give me your opinion. Disclaimer: I have Austin & Ally, (not mine Ross, Calum or Noah but never mind), I just play with the characters to write. Hope you like and tell me what you think.

Dez p.o.v.

Damn! Ally is that kissing is my friend but impressive. The truth is that I was sorry to her for the way Austin was treating her lately and my I must also say ... Even we looked but Mindy slammed his book on the table and left. Trish was with a face of disgust and was playing Austin's shoulder, but he completely ignored because Cassidy was ahead of them. I would have to talk to seriously. I understand Trish is not nice but can not just ignore.

-Thanks Ally.

-for nothing Dez.

-Today we have to work on the video and another song?

-The truth is that if but not if the kids will have time ... I'll go tell them.

Ally p.o.v.

-Hey!

-Ally!

-Austin have to write another song today.

-Song?

-If. Three weeks ago the last.

-Mmmm, if you know? I'm sorry but I can not today I have an appointment with Cass.

-Excuse me?

And it was late! was gone with her. So back to the table with Dez.

-Well Dez, Austin may not because going on a date and not have to go Trish.

-Well I guess we'll have to spend the night in the practice room.

-If we go.

-Come with me to get material for the video?

-Sure. What do you need?

-For something simple, maybe just a cd cardboard, plastic, glitter, glue and paper.

-I thought your "something" was big ...

-Yeahhhh ... Ally wanted to talk about it ...

-Deeez! Not again!

-Oh yeah! Ally

-Agh! Just walk!

-That's a yes!?

-It's a maybe! And no pressure

Austin p.o.v.

Woooah if I liked Cassidy! I wish I could spend more time with her, but Ally always annoying!

Ally p.o.v.

The sonic boom back with Dez spent for food and called his parents to say he would spend the night here.

A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&DA&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&DA&D&A&D&A&D

Well here the new chapter hope you like it and leave your review. I'll upload the other when you tell me. and to see what happens at night with Dez and Ally! Thanks for reading is very important to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Whats up!? (Ok I'm already cool, actually I spend most of the time alone, not go to parties, sometimes only go out with my family, I love cleaning, I'm very nice and I'm a little weird, well already have noticed, that I'm not writing Auslly but Delly and I love the "bromance" or Deztin Daustin.) ok and I street, thanks for apollo hope you like it and thus continue with this story! I know I'm making Austin a total jerk in this story but ... I lacked drama! The real (ie he series) is very sweet and dorkable.

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, characters, etc.. The truth? I have nothing! only imagination and free time.

_ / * _ ~ / * ~

Dez's P.O.V

Austin was more distant than ever and Ally knew that affected him a lot and I will not lie, me too. But I have to be strong for her. I can not believe that a Simple girl like Cassidy can switch to my best friend.

Ally's P.O.V

It was 10:00 pm on sonic boom and were making the giant CD Dez needed, nah I truly believe that it actually wanted. Oh Dez!

-Ally just a little bigger!

-She has feet, Dez!

-What's wrong with a more?

_Wrong that later can not get up!

-Thank you for your confidence in my masculine force-'said sarcastically. He pouted quite the "Dez style" awww it looked adorable! I liked that Dez did not have to fear for me or something cool that accepted everyone as they were and their innocence was ... sweet.

-If I trust Dez ... But really!? how big can a CD!?

-Please!? - Again the face ... Ugh!

-'All right!

-Thank you!

The truth was that I was excited too! It was a great CD! I draw the circle and cut it. A little silver paint spilled on my shirt that Dez decided to put music and began to dance.

-I told you was what my, Ally!

-I love to dance!

Laugh a lot but we had to finish the job and the song you would have to put music on another day. I reached for the bright glare while Dez She held a little bent.

-Dez Well I think you have to stop.

Austin's P.O.V

Cassidy was great! We'd had other appointments before but today I had told that his band was going to LA I was very sad about that but she offered me to join leave the band and my solo career ... He loved to write songs better than anyone and his band already had a possible contract I have nothing to stay here in Miami.

So it was that today was going to sonic boom to tell Ally that he no longer needed it.

Ally's P.O.V

At last! Dez and I managed to stop the CD in the practice room, actually we stay perfect! But I saw a very small space unpainted.

-We miss there- I pointed the place.

-If you're right ... I'll get the spray

Walk a bit to reach the aerosol.

-Ally think this really high?

-Is it because someone said they wanted a CD of two meters!?

-It is possible but not yet as there reaching ...

-Mmm ...

-I know!

-How?

-Easy thee to go and then you can achieve it!

-Ok.

Take the can and Dez charge me after the waist up, I have to admit that I was strong.

-Stronger! - Cried a little because I thought it was gonna let go Dez.

-Ally Cool - Dez said referring to stretch.

-So?

-Ally more!

-Almost!

-Just a little!

-Almost there!

-Yes!

-Almost!

Was over but when Dez me down almost hear the door below, the two got scared and voted spray cans and I stay up Dez, He held me with one arm. We were both breathing hard by fear of the moment.

-Ally your shirt is dirty- joked.

It took a bit of the hem of my shirt so it does not get dirty much his jersey but that the door of the practice room opened.

Austin's P.O.V

It was already 11:30. I opened the door and sonic boom heard a small noise from upstairs and laughter and voices. Trish was behind me and went up to see what was happening.

-Stronger!

-Ally more!

-So?

-Ally more!

-Almost!

-Just a little!

-Almost there!

-Yes!

-Almost!

My mouth almost fell at the scene before him!

OMG! What the fuck!

Ally was up Dez and he had his arm around the waist and the other on the hem of her shirt! They were both breathing hard and disheveled. Still could not believe what I was seeing until you feel that Trish was behind me with the same expression.

D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&A&DA&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&A&DA&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A&D&A

Well that's all! if you read this because you read the chapter and I appreciate it a lot! Thanks for reading and please do not forget to leave your review with a comment, criticism, constructive criticism, advice, an idea, a threat ..? hmm yeah! everything is welcome. Hope you like it and tell me if I should continue or not.


	4. Chapter 4

Ahhh! I'm so happy! I'm glad that they liked my fic! It is very special to me. Please leave your review, suggestion or something. Hope you like. Sorry for not updating but I am currently reading the series "fifty shades" is so ...!

Delly3Delly3Delly3Delly3Dell y3Delly3Delly3Delly3Delly3De lly3Delly3Delly3Delly3Delly3 Delly3Delly3Delly3Delly3Dell y3Delly3Delly3Delly3Delly3De lly

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally ... (I hate my life :(

Austin P.O.V

What the Fuck!?

Trish P.O.V

I never thought I would have such bad taste Ally! But woooooooow!

Ally P.O.V

What are they doing here!?

Dez P.O.V

The CD is now perfect.

Austin P.O.V

I have to say.

-Why never told us anything!?

-'Nothing of what? -Dez mutter as he raised to Ally. Then he stood up.

-Ally from when you were dating -Trish told him.

Ally P.O.V

Wow if are wrong.

-No Dez guys and I were just fixing a CD for the next video of Austin.

-Ally said he could help and we were going to stay all night but we fell when we heard the door.

-And that's why we were so ...

-Woah that relief. I thought that, - draw Dez- you liked.

Austin P.O.V

I think I should leave it to the news because it makes after my last video ... After that I will be able to say.

THE NEXT MORNING

Ally P.O.V

Today was finally Saturday. Still not finished the new song but maybe Austin can help me finish it.

-Guess who got a job in "the art shop"?

-You?

-As always guess?

-Custom

Trish made a face of skepticism. In that Austin and Dez entered. Austin got on the counter and Dez drew even.

-Whats up!?

-Austin today need you to stay to finish the song.

-Ally! you can not do it yourself? It is assumed that you write songs and I sing ok? -he said in an insulting tone like I was stupid.

-Oh Sure. If you you liked my slow pace.

-Woah guys already! But Ally is right I have to have a new song for the video.

-And I need to upload it to the website.

-Ok. But at night I'll go out with Cassidy.

-What? were supposed to go to the cinema to see "The Hobbit"

-'Sorry Dez.

Dez looked a little hurt... Poor thing.. Austin has been trying so very bad now.

-'Then in the afternoon -will answer with a cold tone.

6 p.m.

I am in the practice room waiting for Austin ... I feel a little bad about as relevant today. He is my best friend and soon again be the only is adolescence.

-Reach Ally.

-Great.

He sat next to me on the bench in front of the piano. I started to play a tune.

-What's up?

-Mmm Ally is not missing something ...

-Ok I have others.

Touch about two more.

-Ally serious? please look at what you do!

-'Sorry.

Hare another.

Tap at least 6 different melodies.

-And...?

-And...? That's it?

-Well Austin were many.

-If many but all horrible.

I look serious. I can not believe I'm talking like this.

-Austin what happens?

-Of what?

-You! Everything! Look at you! You've changed a lot. You know you're my best friend you can count on me.

-Ally'm just tired ok? For everything a drama again!? Now let me bothering!

-If tired! but tired of my ...

I could not stay longer. I went to the source of food court.

Austin P.O.V

Ally went out the door ... I do not think has wronged. I have reason. Cassidy had written something better than that. Now I better go good with it. Stop by a booth and buy a red flower. She is waiting for me near the pond, was moved to where the goose pickle.

-Cass!

-Austin! I love to see you.

I approached her and kissed her. Then deliver the flower. We spent some time talking about everything. And his band. It is amazing that in a band and not panic scenic.

-'It's true Auste!

-Mmm not know.

-Sure. If you really want to succeed you should have a team seriously as a band ... Having an experienced composer. One video well done and a if serving manager.

-'Well, since you put it like ... I would have to talk to them.

-Fantastic. I talk to the band and you are ready to join. But you should leave your solo career.

-If ... But you already have a contract.

I hug and we went back to kissing. The Austin team will make their last video. After that I will be able to say that I'm leaving.

Dez P.O.V

Austin treated me very badly. I can not believe it's my best friend. He left me for a girl! Well go to the movies alone. I have to go through the food court and go.

When walking in the source was Ally but ... was sobbing?

-Ally what happens?

-Nothing.

-Ally-gator ... Perhaps you are in "your period"

-Dez!

It worked! smiled a little.

-Tell me what happened?

She nodded slightly.

-ok tell me what you want in the cinema?

-Mm-hm

-Thank you.

-Thanks to you.

He got up and walked to the cinema I went to buy tickets but she insisted on paying for drinks. I put the rest.

Delly3Delly3Delly3Delly3Dell y3Delly3Delly3Delly3Delly3De lly3Delly3Delly3Delly3Delly3 Delly3Delly3Delly3Delly3Dell y3Delly3Delly3Delly3Delly3De lly

Well here it is! I'm really sorry for not updating sooner! sorry sorry! But it has been difficult lately ... I love to leave their review many many Thank you! I'm very happy that someone did notice what I do and like. I understand them not hatred update fics but I caught the trilogy "Fifty shades "charm me. promise to post another chapter soon! Goodbye!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Here I am again! Thanks for all your support and reviews'm a very bad time but what you read makes me think that if there is something else. Ok here we go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally. My life sucks but maybe someday change. Only the idea is mine not recognize everything.

Ally P.O.V

I felt really good that I went with Dez. I never thought would Austin be able to speak well.

-Well now you tell me?

-Dez are in film -we're speak in whispers.

-And? The actors are talking.

-Dez!

-Ally!

-Josh!

-Ah?

-Who are you?

-No, but you are very sexy!

-Stay away!

Dez put his arm on my shoulders protectively and Josh walked away quickly, if that was weird.

-After the movie I say.

-Ok.

The pelicua took 15 minutes. A couple was in and saw it was Austin and Cassidy. He was embraced by the waist.

They sat a few rows above us so that we could hear.

-I can not believe is Mindy!

Mindy saw us with a look and especially Dez poisoned.

-It's okay, she thinks we're dating.

The film followed but we were getting uncomfortable Austin and Cassidy did not stop kissing. The truth is that it was disgusting! Ewwww they made noises. Well is more difficult to be a person you already know.

-Ally when the movie ends?

-You wanted to see it, but it took longer.

Mindy was a row volt downstairs and see. Dez hug me and I closer. Mmmm smelled like ginger but mixed with ... Dez.

Austin P.O.V

Dez was hugging Ally and she was on her chest.

Trish P.O.V

My new job had apparently little hard to offer the works and not reading art magazines ... Austin to very distant state, now finally split with Dez. But not been taking his career in cerium.

Dez P.O.V

I can not believe it! At first I realized that Austin leave me alone. Why Cassidy and he had to have a girlfriend. But I can not believe you bring her to see the same movie! We hope for months.

I know you have to worry about it but I feel that I forget.

Hug more Ally.

Ally P.O.V

Dez hug me stronger, I knew that now was not acting, it hurt to see how he lost his best friend and I can not lie it hurts me too. I rested my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around his torso, was nothing more than a hug ... enjoying the closeness. Dez rested his head on mine.

both P.O.V

Maybe not so bad pretend we're dating.

Austin P.O.V

The movie ended and the movie began to glow Ally and Dez rose first but he took her arm and helped pass. They began to laugh when he said something in her ear and she bit her hair. They are so rare, Agh! and they are my friends.

It is short but hopefully leave me your opinion Thanks for reading and take some of their time. I promise I'll upload the other when you tell me!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:Austin & Ally, not mine.

* * *

Austin P.O.V

After the movie I went to Cassidy's house to let. I was in my room and my phone started ringing "Heartbeat".

"Trish!"

"I'm glad to hear you idiot."

"What?"

"Ally told me."

"It was not that bad. Has to grow up!"

"Really!? Really are a stupid! Separate your priorities. You're Wasting your true friends and it will be late when you realize."

"Just like my parents!" sounded like them. I just rolled my eyes.

"Why? Because I have reason?"

"Whatever. And What do you want?

"You're stupid! I called to say that today we have to meet for the next video."

"Ok. But it is too late?"

"It's 9 pm! Give us time."

"Okay."

Dez P.O.V

She told me that Austin had told him. I can't believe it's so stupid.

Ally P.O.V

Trish called us to tell us what the "Team Austin". Guess what he told me was not that bad.

"I came!" Trish came. We hope to Austin for a half hour!

"Wow at last!"

"At last? Took you over half an hour!"

"Do not be paranoid! Thankful I came Ally."

"Do not you talk to her like that!" shouted Dez.

"Leave Dez. Remember you Austin this is only for you and you're nothing without us."

"Ok! Ya! We have to plan what the video today." Trish was ... rare.

"And what is the problem?" Austin finally spoke calmer.

"Right now you."

"Trish ..."

"Your career. Was referring to your career."

"Ok."

"Ally's new song already?"

"It's almost the end! Sunday I'll have list."

"Excellent. Dez already have the video ready?"

"Sure!"

"Perfect."

"Austin got your costume?"

"Yes."

"And you Trish? Already uploaded something to the website?"

"like that?"

"Photos."

"From who? Already tired photo Dez and his old ostrich!"

"Hey! Was beautiful!"

"We know Dez, we know ..." I put my arm on his shoulder.

"Ok then we will have to do more pictures!"

"But for now we care more about the video."

"And that ends the song Ally. I will stay to help her."

"ok Dez and I have to go to print pamphlets."

After they leave, Austin and I sat on the piano bench. But in an uncomfortable silence.

"I'm sorry Austin. Said it was not on purpose. And maybe you're right and act dramatic. Hope you forgive me."

"Yes. But we have gone far."

"I know Austin. But you know I'm your friend and count on me."

"I'm not so sure of that."

When he said that my heart broke a little more. I can't believe that I considered her friend.

He began to sleep when "heartbeat" rang very strong.

"Austin! Answers!

"Ok. Sorry."

I answer his cell phone and started talking and talking. Cassidy said something and he just heard.

"Yes I'm here ... It sure did not bother him, you know I do most of the songs does not have to be tired."

I can't believe it's so stupid and ungrateful! I make all the songs himself critical to turn up the tone.

4 a.m.

Austin was still attached to cell. Agh! take my things and left the room. I opened the bathroom of Sonic Boom and fix everything in the bathtub. It was cold but it was better than being with Austin.

My phone rang with the alarm. I only slept two or three hours. I changed clothes in the bathroom and got into the practice room.

"Ally I can take a shower?"

"Sure."

I replied in a cold tone. I can not believe it's that bad. And today began the video.

* * *

So sorry! I could upload the chapter so far. But I have many problems and life sucks! well I hope you like it and leave your review. Tell me if you want another chapter.


End file.
